1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user input processing method and apparatus using a vision sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a touch interface-based user interfacing method, a user may input an intention of the user by directly touching an icon included in a display. Since the user directly touches the display of a device, the intention of the user may be improperly input to the device when a foreign substance is attached to a hand to be used for a touch input, or the user wears a glove on the hand.
In a spatial recognition-based user interfacing method, the intention of the user may be input by recognizing a gesture of the user. However, while holding a mobile device with one hand, the user may need to perform the input using another hand and thus, may experience an inconvenience.